


Что-то новенькое

by GalinaBlanca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Request Meme, Role Reversal, inappropriate use of webbing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalinaBlanca/pseuds/GalinaBlanca
Summary: — Что-то я не очень уверен, может, лучше будем как обычно?... — промямлил Питер, опять передумав. Вид у привязанного паутиной к кровати Тони был не слишком радостный.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Что-то новенькое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Spidey_Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins). Log in to view. 



> на заявку с инсайда "Дедди кинк, папочка снизу"

— Что-то я не очень уверен, может, лучше будем как обычно?... — промямлил Питер, опять передумав.

Вид у привязанного паутиной к кровати Тони был не слишком радостный. Конечно, он не собирался заставлять Питера делать некомфортные для того вещи, но ему просто хотелось, чтобы Питер, блин, решил уже что-нибудь наконец.

— Питер, малыш, я согласен на все, что тебе хочется. Но если ты не собираешься меня трахать, то избавь меня от этой чертовой паутины.

Питер кивнул, заливаясь краской.

— Да, конечно, прости... — он приблизился, чтобы убрать паутину, — а потом замер, глядя на Тони.

Тони выразительно вздохнул.

— Я тут, знаешь ли, не молодею, — он поерзал, потянув связанными паутиной руками.

Чужие руки схватили его за запястья, и Тони замер.

Взгляд Питера вдруг потемнел, пробуждая в нем желание.

— Вообще-то я думаю, пускай все остается как есть, папочка, — прошептал Питер.

Боже, даже когда Питер был сверху, ему все равно был нужен его папочка. Тони безумно это нравилось. От сказанного по телу пробежала дрожь, и он прикусил губу.

Питер смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой.

— Ладно... Допустим, мне понравится... Оставим так... — Он скользнул ладонью по голому бедру Тони. — Хорошо, что ты уже раздет...

Тони запрокинул голову. Ему хотелось, чтобы рука Питера оказалась чуть ближе к лежащему на животе и пульсирующему от возбуждения члену. Несмотря на нерешительность Питера, стояло у Тони по-прежнему.

— Потрогай меня, а? Пожалуйста? Папочке нужно, чтобы его малыш трахнул его, — со стоном произнес он.

Прикусив губу, Питер опустил руку ниже и принялся медленно водить по члену вверх-вниз.

— Ладно, папочка. Думаю, для начала надо тебя подготовить...

Вздохнув, Тони бросил на него взгляд.

— Ладно. Ты знаешь, где смазка. — Он был весь в нетерпении и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Питер взял маленький флакон и накапал прохладную жидкость на пальцы.

— Сейчас согрею немножко, а то совсем холодное.

Тони фыркнул и снова потянул за веревки из паутины.

— Блядь, да вставь уже мне, — приказал он. — Не хочу даже, чтобы ты меня растягивал. Хочу, чтобы было больно. Тебя хочу.

Питеру показалось, что это не очень хорошо прозвучало, но это ничего. Он размазал смазку по члену и пристроился ко входу. У него был не слишком большой член, так что больно Тони он не сделает — поэтому спорить он не стал.

Почувствовав, как головка коснулась входа, Тони подался на него бедрами. Да, он был узкий — давно не был снизу, — но он был уверен, что Питер будет нежным и не сделает больно.

Питер простонал, едва введя головку — таким тесным был партнер. Все внутри говорило ему продолжать и начать трахать Тони, но крохотная его часть не хотела сделать Тони больно.

Эта часть одержала верх.

Питер медленно ввел до конца и так и остановился, не толкаясь. Он знал, что должен быть нежным.

Убедившись, что не делает Тони больно и что отверстие достаточно растянулось, обхватывая член, Питер начал медленно двигаться.

Это было потрясающе. Питер почти не бывал сверху, и теперь подумал, что стоит делать это почаще. Это было просто невероятно. Задница Тони так сладко сжимала его, что было даже трудновато двигаться, и ему казалось, что он спустит в любую секунду.

Питер, должно быть, надавил на нужное место — так что Тони застонал громче.

— Блядь, малыш... Да, вот так... Продолжай вот так...

Питер кивнул, вцепившись в его бедра и немного ускорившись, но не меняя угла.

Большую часть процесса они молчали, и в комнате раздавались только звуки жестких шлепков плоти о плоть и не прекращающиеся стоны удовольствия.

Это было восхитительно — Питер все еще был нежен, но в то же время вбивался в Тони. Обоим нравилось.

Вскоре Тони издал чуть более высокий и громкий звук, и Питер понял, что тот близок. Он увидел, как дернулся член Тони — осталось совсем немного.

— Папочка... Папочка, кончи, пожалуйста. Хочу посмотреть, как ты кончишь, — выдохнул Питер, не сводя глаз с того, как крупный член Тони шлепается о живот на каждом толчке.

Тони кивнул со стоном.

— Малыш, я уже почти... почти... — Он изо всех сил подмахивал бедрами, приближаясь к оргазму, пока Питер двигался в нем. Когда Питер снова толкнулся точно в простату, Тони закатил глаза и кончил.

— О черт, — громко выругался тот, дрожа в оргазме. Член снова дернулся, а потом он излился, и молочно-белые струйки спермы окрасили его живот и грудь. Тони продолжал громко стонать, выдаивая последнее. Глаза у него были закрыты, а губы приняли форму буквы «о».

Все это время Питер не сводил с него глаз и сбился с ритма, когда Тони сжался вокруг члена — это подвело его самого к оргазму.

Он замер, издав низкий звук, и излился в горячее нутро.

— О, папочка... Папочка, черт... Я уже... — простонал он, крепче сжав бедра Тони на исходе удовольствия.

Он толкнулся еще пару раз, тяжело дыша, а потом медленно вытащил.

Тони чуть поморщился от боли. Может, стоило дать Питеру растянуть его...

Отмахнувшись от этой мысли, он потянул за паутину, удерживающую запястья.

— Ладно, а теперь-то освободишь уже меня?

Он никогда не называл себя терпеливым.


End file.
